Because I Am A Quincy
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: What was the true meaning behind Uryuu's words when the moment he reunited with his comrades?


_Because I Am A Quincy_

Because he was a Quincy, Uryū would side with Yhwcah. Because the progenitor of the Quincy blood in his veins called to him in his sleep, Uryū would abandon all that had been important to him. A year and a half ago, the Quincy teen wouldn't care about friends. He had none. He only had a cold man who happened to be his father and the ghost of his mother and grandfather as the only humans he connected with. When Kurosaki had stated that he and his comrades, were going to Hueco Mundo, including with Inoue- _san_ , Uryū felt a cold feeling overtake him briefly before saying his goodbyes. Uryū's comrades did not know they were saying a final goodbye to their friend.

As Uryū watched as his new comrades left to kill and defeat the surviving members of the 13 Division, the dark-haired heir to Yhwch thought of it fitting that he would be the one to confront Kurosaki. He remembered the words in his mind. Kurosaki and the others did not know why he joined the side of Yhwach. They, especially Kurosaki, were bewildered and believing he could be brought back. _They don't know,_ Uryū thought with a blank face. He had stated to them that it was because he was a Quincy that he joined Yhwach. It was only because the leader was there that he said this. It could not have been farther from the truth.

His mother had taught him that Quincy were not evil. They simply eradicated Hollows from existence, unlike the Shinigami, who healed the souls and led them to Soul Society. Although he and his mother had not been as close as Kurosaki had been to his mother, Uryū still felt the vacant hole in his heart. He remembered of how his mother had wiped away his tears when he had nicked himself from the sewing needles. Although no one, not even Kurosaki, had asked how he knew how to sew, it had been his mother who had taught him to the art of making something beautiful. It had been his mother who had allowed him to cry when he tripped and fell when his father wasn't looking, and the gentle smiles – so different from the ones she gave his father – still burned in his mind nine years after her death. Uryū had been the closest to his grandfather. His grandfather had taught him the pride of the Quincy, and encouraged him when he failed – unlike his father's mother who exclaimed that he would become the shame of the Ishida family, and his father who scorned his practice of the arts that Uryū loved and marveled at. His grandfather was more than his family. He was his master. When Ishida Souken died, Uryū felt something break within him. It had been different from his grandmother's, whom he had felt little attachment to, or even his mother's. He had simply felt numb inside. From his grandfather's death, the nine year old boy felt emptiness.

Deep and dark emptiness.

It was after that that Uryū started to call his father by his name. The teen still remembered his father's impassive face when he had called out to him, asking if he could read one of his medical textbooks. His father hadn't replied for a moment, but had handed him the heavy textbook before walking out of his office. Uryū was asleep before his father finally came home. At nine years of age, the dark-haired teen had started training. He wanted to prove to his father that he was someone to be proud of, and to honor his grandfather's memory. Uryū knew that he would be reprimanded by his family members – alive and dead alike – if they knew what he had done.

It was not because he was a Quincy. Uryū firmly believed that Quincy exist to exterminate Hollows, and not to plunge the world into darkness. Yhawch was not a true Quincy, the same of how Aizen was not a true Shinigami. Uryū firmly believed this, and yet here he was by the imitator's side. Uryū was not joining Yhwch because he was a Quincy, but rather to protect his friends. He had come to care for Kurosaki and his rash behavior, found solace in Yasutora, and Inoue-san…

He wanted to protect them.

Uryū had been confronted by Yhwach in the dead of night, many months before Kurosaki regained his Shinigami powers. The tall black-cloaked Quincy stood before him and offered him to join his side. Uryū knew that even at his strongest, he could not win. He could feel the reitsu through his skin, and found it hard to breathe as this immortal being stood before him. He knew he had only one choice. If he died, it would be for naught. Kurosaki would became enraged and hasty, defeated and killed by Yhwch. The others would die as well…including Inoue-san. Uryū could not let that happen. And so he joined ranks with Yhwach.

The dark-haired Quincy knew that the only way to defeat Yhawch was to get close to him. He was certain that he had the commander's trust, for he believed that Uryū thought the Quincy to be repressed people and the pride more valuable than morals and sacrifice. Uryū understood that the second-in-command did not trust him. The older Quincy had incorrectly assumed that Uryū joined Yhwach to avenge his mother. It was there he had been told that because he drank the blood of Yhwch, the dark-haired Quincy would have his power transferred to him when he died. Uryū began to think. He would fight Kurosaki and wound him enough that Yhwach thought he was dead or close to it. The said Quincy would fight Kurosaki, who would have enough experience to then defeat him. It would be that moment when Uryū would betray his former father and kill him.

Uryū knew that it was more than highly likely that he would die. It was a small price to pay, however, for the peace his mother loved and Inoue-san's smiles. How he loved her smiles. Uryū had known for a very long time that Inoue-san had feeling for Kurosaki. He had not been angry.

If Inoue-san's smile and happiness came at the price of his death, Uryū…

Would very proud.

He would very proud to die as the Last Quincy.


End file.
